Inuyasha: The Search for Shards!
by matthew.t.bean.1
Summary: A young boy with a legendary sword enters the Feudal Times, and faces his strongest opponent yet. After that, the two face demons from across the region and beyond. What new adventures await the young boy with the legendary sword? Osuwari means "sit".
1. Sword Scrimmage! Sacred vs Soiled!

I am Matthew, age 16. I came from a family of Scottish blood. But when I realized my destiny, I knew I had to accept it. Here's the backstory. I traveled to a lake in an abandoned forest to discover a sword in a stone. I tried to pull it out, but to no avail. I didn't give up though. I kept pulling, and pulling, and pulling, but I still couldn't get the sword out. It was a little while later when I said, "I have many friends waiting for me... and I'm not going to give up now!" That's when I finally pulled out the sword. After a little while, I found out the sword had holy powers. It was named Caliburn. So, that's the gist of the backstory. Here's what happened in the present. "Hmm... Why is my search leading me here?" I asked myself, having arrived in the middle of Higurashi Shrine. Then when I saw the well, I sensed a mysterious holy entity. "What is this power? Could it be the same as Excalibur's?" I asked myself. I jumped in, but all I saw was nothing. But then, Caliburn began to glow. "Caliburn?" I asked myself in confusion, unsheathing Caliburn. "Hmm... Maybe this'll work!" So, I lunged Caliburn into the well's soil. A crack was formed, and so, I forged a circle with my sword. I was blinded by the light, and it took me back to the well, or so I thought. When I looked up, I saw a forest. I climbed up the well to see that I really was in a forest. But then I saw a wolf-like person, holding a katana. "Who are you?" I asked the wolf-person. "I'm Inuyasha. And you're supposed to be?" The wolf person asked me. "The name's Matthew. I hail from a Scottish family, not that you would know anything about them." I answered, unsheathing my sword. "What did you say?" Inuyasha asked me angrily, but then he suddenly saw my sword and got confused. "Is that some sword?" Inuyasha asked me. "Well, it's a sword, but it's not from this country. It comes from King Arthur's timeline in the United Kingdom." I answered Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked upon hearing the words "King Arthur's timeline in the United Kingdom". "I don't know anything about this 'King Arthur' guy, but I do know about that sword of his!" Inuyasha said in shock. "So, you've heard about it, then?" I asked Inuyasha. He got over his shock, then smirked. "I have." Inuyasha said, then pointed at my sword. "That's the Legendary Sword of the Lake, Excalibur, is it not?" Inuyasha asked me. "Well... Yeah, it is." I answered Inuyasha. Inuyasha then got out his own sword. "This is my sword. It's called Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha said. "Iron Crushing Fang, huh? Very well. I'll take you on!" I pointed my sword at Inuyasha. "We'll settle this like a Kendo match. First to successfully strike an armor area wins." I said. I explained the armor areas. "So, that's it, huh? Okay. Ready when you are." Inuyasha said. "Rin... Pyou... Tou... Sha... Kai... Jin... Retsu... Zai... Zen!" I said. "I'll strike the Men!" Inuyasha said. "Not so fast! Kote!" I said, striking Inuyasha's wrists. I smiled, as I had gotten Kote Ari. "Not bad, trying to strike my head like that. You almost killed me." I said. "You're pretty strong too, for a human." Inuyasha said. "I may be a human, but unlike your demon blood, my European blood has diluted, meaning it's all mixed with other races." I said. "By the way, where's that girl with that holy power?" I asked Inuyasha. "Resting in peace..." Inuyasha answered. "You don't mean Saint Kagome is...?" I asked Inuyasha. "I tried my best to save her... but it was all in vain..." Inuyasha said. "Then, that holy power I'm sensing is...?" I asked Inuyasha. "The Shikon Jewel was separated from Kagome a long time ago." Inuyasha answered. "So, that's what it was. The Shikon-Dama." I told myself. "Shikon-Dama?" Inuyasha asked me, unaware that I was talking to myself. He knew what I meant, though. "The Jewel of Four Souls, or Shikon-Dama, is supposed to grant wishes of people, and make demons stronger. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, it could cause trouble for Feudal Japan." I said. Inuyasha wanted to use the Shikon-Dama to become pure demon. In my world, however, we had an equivalent to such power. I looked at the back of my hand to see that equivalent. "What's on your hand?" Inuyasha asked me. Then he saw the mark on my hand. "Looks like some triangles." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha-san..." I said, gritting my teeth. I used the "san" formality because I was still in Japan, regardless of the timeline. "Osuwari!" I shouted soon after. Inuyasha then plunged headfirst into the ground. "Sheesh, I didn't know that would happen..." I said. "And I didn't know you'd be so nice to me." Inuyasha said, standing up. "Why am I so nice to you?" I asked Inuyasha. Then I noticed someone approach. A mysterious person with a bow and arrows. "Princess Zelda? But how?" I asked myself. "Princess who?" Inuyasha asked me, unaware that I was talking to myself again. But that mysterious person was the soul of Kagome. "Kagome's soul..." Inuyasha said. I smiled, seeing the young girl for a little while. When Kagome's soul entered me, I began to see visions. "The Sacred Arrow... The Shikon-Dama... And even..." I said as I saw the visions. "So the Tetsusaiga's true power lies within the wind?" I asked Inuyasha. "That's right. What about it, huh?" Inuyasha asked me. I swung my sword sideways. "Sword Beam!" I shouted, creating a curved beam of energy from my sword. But Inuyasha blocked the Sword Beam anyway. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, creating scars in the ground with the wind. "Sword Beam!" I shouted, creating another curved beam of energy from my sword. The two clashed, and it was a tie. "Wow... You can invoke the Wind Scar at will. That's not bad." I said. "I'll tell you something that's really impressive: creating energy beams from that sword of yours." Inuyasha said to me. We both sheathed our swords soon after. "I'll be heading off now. I'm in search of strong swordsmen, and I see you count as one. But my journey here is far from over." I said. "As I mentioned before, the Shikon-Dama grants the wishes of humans, and makes demons stronger. But there's an equivalent to that power. If it falls into good hands, the world will be pure. If in evil hands, it will be shattered in three, and the world will fall into disaster." I said. "So, that explains those triangles." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha-san, Osuwari!" I shouted, forcing Inuyasha to plunge headfirst into the ground. "It's called the Tri Force, and it's nearly as powerful as the Shikon-Dama!" After our little conflict, Inuyasha began to smell something. I sensed the same thing. "I thought so." I said. I unsheathed my sword, and fired a Sword Beam. The demons were obliterated in one swing. "My turn! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, unleashing the Wind Scar on the remainder of the demons. Only one was left. "A dragon?" I asked myself in shock. "Inuyasha-san, we have to combine our powers!" I said to Inuyasha. "When do I have to do such a thing?" Inuyasha asked me. "Don't make me say it!" I said. Inuyasha knew what I meant. "Okay, you win! We'll combine our strengths! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, unleashing his Wind Scar. "Sword Beam!" I shouted, firing my Sword Beam. The two merged together, and forged a more powerful Sword Beam invoked by the Wind Scar, the Wind Beam! "What power..." Inuyasha thought. "This is a new technique..." I said to myself. "The Wind Beam!" Inuyasha and I said together. The demon was obliterated immediately, but as it dissipated, so did the background. "It was an illusion. But that means..." I said. "Hmm? What is this place?" Inuyasha asked me. "The Sacred Realm." I answered Inuyasha. "The what realm?" Inuyasha asked me. "There were three Goddesses. Din, the Goddess of Power. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. Farore, the Goddess of Courage. Din used her fiery arms to create land. Nayru gave law to the land. And Farore... She created the life forms who would uphold that law. The three 'Golden Goddesses' then returned to the heavens, leaving behind a fragment of their power. The resting place of that power is the Sacred Realm where we are now." I said.


	2. Demonic Disaster!

After I explained everything, I kneeled down, having revealed my origin. "You mean, you're from that world?" Inuyasha asked me. I looked down at the ground, and three flames, one orange, one blue, and one green, appeared. "The Flames of the Golden Goddesses." I said. The three flames were speaking to me telepathically. I nodded as they made their final decision, and I stood up. "So, the demons have returned to the worlds. And that man's to blame." I said. "It couldn't possibly be Naraku." Inuyasha thought. "It figures it's the Dark Lord. Many years have passed, and he's unleashed his evil again." I said to myself. Meanwhile, in a faraway castle... Demons roared. "So, that foolish boy with the Sword of the Lake is back, huh?" The Dark Lord asked himself. "Spread out! Find him, and the Tri Force piece he possesses!" The Dark Lord commanded, sending the demons to the attack. They attacked the entire world of the Dark Lord, but no trace of the Tri Force piece was found. "Nothing?" The Dark Lord asked the demon. "Then search further! Go beyond this world if you have to!" The Dark Lord commanded. The demons attacked beyond Hyrule! Soon, one of the demons approached. "What do you want?" The Dark Lord asked the demon. The demon roared! "What's that? There's a jewel that grants wishes?" The Dark Lord asked the demon. The demon roared again, answering his question. "What's the name of this jewel?" The Dark Lord asked the demon. "I believe I can explain that." An evil soul said. "And who would you be?" The Dark Lord said. "My name is Naraku. I once lived as a demon, but I was killed by a half breed named Inuyasha." The evil soul said, answering his question. "As for the name of the jewel, it is known as the Shikon-Dama, or the Jewel of Four Souls." The evil soul said. "Another kingdom to take over, eh?" The Dark Lord asked himself. Naraku extended his hand. The Dark Lord took Naraku's hand, and his soul entered his body. However, if it wasn't for the Dark Lord's greater evil, he would've been possessed. "I'm not like the princess. I don't succumb to evil easily, because I am evil!" The Dark Lord said. "Demons! Find this half breed 'Inuyasha', and capture him! If you see the Tri Force piece, deliver it to me!" The Dark Lord commanded, sending his demons on a hostage mission. It was when Inuyasha and I were sent to Hyrule that we saw demons all over. "Demons?" Inuyasha thought. "No doubt Ganon's work!" I said to myself. Inuyasha and I unsheathed our swords. "Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha shouted. "Caliburn!" I shouted. "Wind Beam!" Inuyasha and I both shouted together, combining the powers of the Wind Scar and the Sword Beam. We took out many demons, but it was merely a decoy, for more demons appeared from behind. I sensed them, and sliced them open in a frenzy. "Could that have been...?" Inuyasha asked himself, shocked. The demons disappeared in puffs of purple smoke. "Black magic. I knew it would be him." I said to myself. "Who exactly are you talking about?" Inuyasha said, unaware I was talking to myself again. "Well, you have to learn the truth sooner or later, and it might as well be sooner." I said. I sang an ancient melody, but it made no sense to Inuyasha, so I translated. "O youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite Earth and Sky, and bring light to the land. O youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower, and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear..." I said. Inuyasha understood everything, but I needed to explain the remains. "A long time ago, long before the three Golden Goddesses came into being, demons ruled the land. It was a world of mass chaos. But then, a goddess named Hylia called upon the surviving people, and raised a piece of the land into the sky! I, however, chose to stand my ground, and in the end, I was possessed by their leader. There was the hero of courage, the demons of power, the wise servant, and the goddess reborn. The hero was named Link. The servant was named Impa. And the goddess was reborn as a mortal, Zelda." I said. "A goddess reborn as a mortal? That sounds a little like Kagome..." Inuyasha thought. "But now there's trouble. Link had been killed by none other than the Dark Lord, Ganon, and he's spread his demons across Hyrule. I possess the Tri Force of Courage, the only thing that remains of the kingdom's brave hero." I said. "Which of them does this Ganon guy have?" Inuyasha asked me. "He possesses the Tri Force of Power. It's how he was given that black magic! And he's after the entire thing! His wish is to take over Hyrule. But now..." I said. "He succeeded?" Inuyasha asked me. I shook my head no, as in not yet. "He hasn't obtained all of the Tri Force pieces. And if anyone in your world were to find out about it, they'd probably search for it!" I said. We both sheathed our swords soon after. "I must consult with Zelda, the rightful bearer of Hyrule's throne. As of late, she's become a fugitive from Ganon's forces." I said.


	3. Fugitive Feud!

After I mentioned Zelda's name, Inuyasha and I saw her running away, with demons giving chase. "Wind Beam!" Inuyasha and I shouted together, combining the powers of the Wind Scar and the Sword Beam. The demons were obliterated, and the princess was surprised at noticing another sword with strong power. "Thank you for saving me again..." Princess Zelda said. "This is the princess? Doesn't look very royal." Inuyasha said. "How dare you?" Zelda asked Inuyasha. "Inuyasha-san, Osuwari!" I shouted, forcing Inuyasha to plunge headfirst into the ground. I sheathed my sword afterward. "Forgive Inuyasha's rudeness. I still haven't considered him much of an ally yet." Inuyasha growled in anger. "What did you say?" Inuyasha asked me. "You heard me." I told Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to attack with his claws, but I quickly got the princess out of his attack's range. "I said it before, and I'll say it again, Inuyasha-san... OSUWARI!" I shouted, once again forcing Inuyasha to plunge headfirst into the ground. "Next time, you'll think twice before attacking an important person." I said. "Why you..." Inuyasha said in anger. "Don't make me say it a 3rd time!" I said, giving Inuyasha an evil glare. Inuyasha was then afraid for awhile. So we went far away from Hyrule to Feudal Japan. "Is this where you live, Inuyasha?" Zelda said. "This is his home country. The place he lives in is where Kaede lives in. Look for an elder priestess." I said. So, Zelda looked all over, and finally found Kaede. The two had a long conversation about each other's home worlds, and the powers they each bear. "I heard from this girl. There's an equivalent to the Shikon Jewel." Kaede said. "Shikon DAMA!" I said, correcting Kaede. "Anyway, the girl's name is Princess Zelda, and she's right." I said, revealing the back of my hand. "Triangles?" Kaede asked me. "It's called the Tri Force, you old hag!" Inuyasha answered Kaede. "Inuyasha-san, do I have to say it?" I asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha just sighed and said "No". "Good." I said. Then Inuyasha saw more demons approach, taking both him and the princess. "No! Princess Zelda!" I shouted. Then I heard an evil laugh. "Who is that man? Is he a demon like Naraku?" Kaede asked me and Inuyasha. "Worse. He calls himself the Dark Lord, and his name is Ganon. He seeks the Tri Force as a whole so he can wish to take over his world. But now he has knowledge of the Shikon-Dama, and he must have desire to take over all of Feudal Japan as well." I said. "He's absolutely right. But how did I learn of this 'Shikon-Dama'? You could say it was an old enemy of yours, Inuyasha." Ganon said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped, knowing who that enemy was. "Naraku?" He asked Ganon. "Who's Naraku?" I asked Inuyasha. "I'll answer that one. He's a demon born from the heart of a thief named Onigumo, and my sister Kikyo was very helpful to him. But he offered his body to the demons, and he lost his heart in exchange." Kaede said. "What?" I asked Kaede. "Damn it! How can Naraku still be alive?" Inuyasha asked Kaede. "He isn't, my old friend. He is now one with me." Ganon said. "What did you say?" Inuyasha asked Ganon. I growled in anger. "Ganon... You've gone too far, this time." I said. "If that's the case, then prove it!" Ganon shouted, throwing a sphere on dark magic at me. I swung my sword at the sphere, and it headed back at Ganon, then he swung it back at me, then we swung it back and forth like tennis. "What are they doing?" Inuyasha asked. "I've heard of this. They're pushing the attack at each other, back and forth." Kaede answered. "Like Kanna's mirror?" Inuyasha asked Kaede. "Yes. However, the attack is sent back and forth at the opponents until one of them tires out. When that person does tire out, the attack will strike that person." Kaede answered. "Link and I have done this many times in battle, even against Ganon's phantom puppets!" I said. "Focus on the attack, boy!" Ganon said, pushing his attack at me again. I swung my sword again, this time at full power. "You're the one who should be focusing!" I shouted. Ganon was stunned by his own black magic, and so I went to attack him. But after I attacked Ganon, he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. "Another phantom puppet." I said. Then Inuyasha and Zelda were taken far away. "Where are you taking us? Let us go! Hey, are you listening here?" Inuyasha said to the demons taking him. "I don't think so! Sword Beam!" I shouted, firing the Sword Beam at Inuyasha's captor demons. However, I was unable to free the princess. "Don't expect thanks or anything!" Inuyasha told me. "I don't want any." I responded. I decided to head to the well where I came to Feudal Japan from. "Why are you heading into that well?" Inuyasha asked me. "I have to find a special stone for this sword." I said. "I'll return once I find it." After I said that, I split the Tri Force of Courage into 8 pieces, and scattered them across the Feudal Times and Hyrule. "What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked me. "To prevent the Tri Force of Courage from falling into Ganon's hands." I answered. I unsheathed my sword and lunged it into the ground, returning to the present day.


	4. The Special Stone! Seal of the Sword!

When I arrived in the present day, I saw Kagome's soul again. She drew her bow and arrow at me, and I unsheathed my sword. "Hit the mark!" Kagome's soul shouted. "Deflect that arrow!" I said, swinging my sword. The two sacred lights became one. "What the... What is that?" Kagome's soul asked me. "Beats me, but it appears to have been forged from our sacred lights." I answered Kagome's soul. Then the two of us heard the voice of a sword smith. "When two sacred lights become one, the brave hearts must merge together as well." The smith said. "Was that Totosai?" Kagome's soul asked me. "I don't know anything about a 'Totosai', but we have to do what that voice said." I answered. "You're right. Hit the mark!" Kagome's soul said, shooting another arrow. I screamed in effort, swinging my sword at the arrow. "Now!" Kagome's soul and I both shouted together. Her soul entered my body, and then I developed long dark hair, like Kagome's, along with Kagome's dark eyes. I sighed as I knew my body had fused with Kagome's soul. "Now to find that stone." The fused me said. "I just can't be seen by anyone in this form." I added, knowing someone might think I've turned into Kagome. So, I snuck around searching for the stone. And then I finally arrived in my blood land. "Scotland. I feel like I've been here before." I said. Then I saw what appeared to be a Holy Cross. But I walked away, because it was a mere replica. So, I kept looking for the stone. After awhile, I find myself in the United Kingdom. "Hmm? This is where I found Caliburn." I said. "Something tells me..." Suddenly, my fused body reacted to the forest, and was being pulled somewhere. It was when my body reached that place that I discovered a golden stone. "Is this the stone?" I asked myself. I tried to touch it, but then, it got close to my hand. "...and that's what happened!" I said to the sword smith, Totosai, a few days after I got the stone. The explanation is, after I got the stone, I searched for him. "So, you want me to re-forge your legendary sword using this stone?" Totosai asked me. "Of course. How much do you wish for me to pay you?" I asked him. But then I got bumped on the head. "I'm not the paying type." Totosai said. "Then what do you want me to do?" I asked Totosai. "I'll re-forge your sword for free." Totosai answered me. "I'm in your debt." I said. "This is the golden stone you found in the other world." Totosai said. "Inuyasha-san told you I had to go there, didn't he?" I asked. "No need to be so down. Your Caliburn will become Excalibur once again!" Totosai said to me. I waited for a few weeks, and the re-forged Caliburn was complete. "The stone's on the hilt, and there's Sacred Metal on the blade." I said. "You'll know it's true capability in due time, my friend." Totosai said. So I returned to see Inuyasha. "Kagome, is that you?" Inuyasha asked me, but then he shook his head no, realizing who I really was. "No. You're not her. I've known Kagome for a long time, and I've never seen her with a sword." Inuyasha said. I unsheathed my sword. "So, you figured out who I am. Good job, Inuyasha-san." I said. "That stone on the sword's hilt... Is that the stone you were looking for?" Inuyasha asked me. "Ironically, the reason I look like this is I did the same thing Ganon did. But yes." I answered. "Kagome's soul is inside you, huh?" Inuyasha asked me. "Yeah, but I can't explain how..." I said. "I believe I know. You saw Kagome's soul when you traveled to her world, and fought her?" Inuyasha asked me. "She attacked me first, actually." I said. "That's not like her." Inuyasha said. "I know... But when she shot her Sacred Arrow at me, I tried to deflect it with my sword." I said. "What did you say? Don't you realize that's the Legendary Sword of the Lake in your possession?" Inuyasha asked me. "Legendary Sword of the Lake... That's just Excalibur's title." I said. "But when I tried to deflect the arrow, two lights appeared, fusing together. I remembered my sword having sacred powers, but to merge with another sacred weapon?" I asked, then chuckled. "That's weird, isn't it?" I asked. "It is." Inuyasha answered. "Now that Ganon possesses the Tri Force of Wisdom, he's going to try and take my Tri Force of Courage, then make his first wish." Little did Inuyasha and I know, a golden light was flying in our direction! "Let's follow that thing!" I said. "Right!" Inuyasha said. We both gave chase to the golden light. "It's a piece to the Tri Force of Wisdom." I said. "So, the princess also refuses to give up the Tri Force so easily." Inuyasha said. Now there were 16 Tri Force fragments in all: 8 for Wisdom, and 8 more for Courage. Then demons came after us. "Not again!" I said. Then I growled in anger, a golden aura surrounding me. "Not again... I won't allow my friends to be taken again!" I shouted. The stone reacted to my shout, and the golden aura then surrounded Caliburn's blade. "Caliburn?" I asked my sword. Caliburn then transformed. "Is that really Caliburn?" Inuyasha asked me. "No. The stone was sealing the sacred power away. Now you witness the sword's true form... Excalibur!" I answered. Inuyasha gasped. "Excalibur?" Inuyasha thought. "Sword Beam!" I shouted, firing a more powerful Sword Beam at the demons. "It's golden!" Inuyasha said. The demons were all destroyed, disappearing in a puff of purple smoke. "Ganon again?" Inuyasha asked me. "Yep. And it's only going to get worse. Perhaps we can find him on Death Mountain." I said. I raised my sword into the sky, and fired a Sword Beam into the open. "The Meidou Zangetsuha?" Inuyasha asked me. "Actually, this stone can allow me to cut through to any land I choose. Now come on!" I said as I went into the Sword Beam's cut. Inuyasha did the same. On the other side was the foot of Death Mountain. We were unable to get any closer. "Sword Beam!" I shouted, firing a Sword Beam. "No good." I said. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, using the Wind Scar. Then he tried the Adamant Barrage, but not even that worked. "A black magic barrier. We'd need the Tri Force of Wisdom to break through this one." I said. "Or the Tri Force of Courage, which we could've brought in the first place, but NO, you had to break it and spread it all over the place!" Inuyasha shouted. "Don't remind me, Inuyasha-san..." I said in sadness. "Anyway, we might as well look for them... Before someone gets hurt."


	5. Tri Force Trouble!

We searched everywhere, but as we went village through village in Feudal Japan, and temple through temple in Hyrule, slaying demons along the way, we only possessed 1 Tri Force piece, that being Wisdom. "We'll be going nowhere in this condition." I said. "We could've had the Tri Force of Courage in the first place, but NO, you had to break it and spread it all over the place!" Inuyasha shouted. "I told you, I did so to prevent Ganon from getting it!" I shouted back. "Now I remember. If Ganon had the entire thing, he would have all of Hyrule." Inuyasha thought. "I'll spare you this time." I said. Inuyasha sighed in relief. Then I sensed a demon presence unlike Ganon's. "What's this presence? It feels wolf like." I said. "Wolf like? That can only mean..." Inuyasha said. Then a pack of wolves appeared. At least, that's not what I thought. "Wolfos!" I said, unsheathing my sword. "What's Wolfos?" Inuyasha asked me. "It's a wolf monster that guards Hyrule's forests and mountains." I said. "But what are Wolfos doing here?" Inuyasha asked me. "They're not Wolfos, filthy human, they're wolves." A wolf tailed human said. "But Wolfos has every characteristic of a wolf: their sense of smell, their keen eyesight." I said. "Whose side are you on?" Inuyasha asked me. "Osuwari!" I said, forcing Inuyasha to plunge headfirst into the ground. "You said you'd spare me!" Inuyasha said. "That meant I wouldn't say it. But I said it this time." I said. Inuyasha growled in anger. "Hmm, come to think of it, you look just like Kagome." The wolf tailed human said. "You don't mean she's...?" The wolf tailed human asked me. "I also mourn her death, but now she can see Inuyasha-san through my eyes." I said. "Since when did this boy respect the mutt?" The wolf tailed human thought. "By the way, what's your name, Mr. Wolf Tail?" I asked the wolf tailed human. "You can call me Mr. Wolf Tail if you want, but my name's Koga." The wolf tailed human said. "Fine by me, Koga. So, you control these wolves? You must be some sort of wolf whisperer or something..." I said. "The wolf part you got right. I come from the Wolf Demon Tribe of the East, and how much longer do I have to deal with this mutt face's stench?" Koga said. Then the two began to scuffle. When the sun was about to set, I growled in anger and unsheathed my sword. "I can't take it anymore!" I shouted, firing a Sword Beam. When the two noticed, they dodged out of the way immediately. "That was for fighting with Koga for so long." Then the wolves barked. I barked back, starting a conversation. "They say they found a golden shard somewhere along the river." I said, translating the wolves and my conversation. "Wow, since when did you learn to speak wolf?" Koga asked me. "No time for explanation, so I'll give you the short summary. The kingdom of Hyrule fell into darkness again, and it's hero turned into a wolf. Now, follow those wolves!" I said. "Right!" The wolf tailed human said. Inuyasha stood there, however. "Inuyasha-san, what's wrong?" I asked Inuyasha. "I refuse to go anywhere with that mangy wolf!" Inuyasha said. "One more of those, and I'll say it." I said. Inuyasha then grew worried, and decided to come along. When we reached the river, we saw a bunch of fish people welcoming us. "The Zora are friendly. Come on." I said. "What are these 'Zora' creatures?" Inuyasha asked me. "Yeah, and why do they smell like fish?" Koga asked me. "They hate when you say that, but I'll explain. The Zora are a race of fish people. There are two types: the Kawazora, and the Umizora. The Kawazora can be found in rivers, lakes, and other forms of freshwater. The Umizora are usually found in the oceans." I said. "No wonder." Inuyasha said. "Fish people, huh? So they have the characteristics of fish..." Koga thought. The wolves and I barked again in conversation. "They say the golden shard is on a lake shore. No doubt it's Lake Hylia." I said. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha asked. "Wait! If you run towards the lake, you'll..." I said. But Inuyasha didn't listen, and he plummeted into the lake. "...fall into the water." I said. I walked to the shore and helped Inuyasha up. But then we saw demons grab the shard. "No you don't! Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha shouted. "Caliburn!" I shouted. "Wind Beam!" Inuyasha and I shouted together, combining the powers of the Wind Scar and the Sword Beam. "Wind Beam?" Koga thought, seeing the Wind Scar and Sword Beam combined for the first time. Then the demons disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. "Where'd they go?" Koga asked me and Inuyasha. "The demons were obliterated, and we now have the Tri Force shard, and it seems to be Courage." I said. "Tri Force? You mean that triangle thing that equals the Shikon Jewel?" Koga asked me. "I keep telling you people, it's Shikon DAMA!" I shouted. "Do we really care?" Inuyasha and Koga shouted together. "Well, you two think alike for once." I said. "We do not!" Inuyasha and Koga shouted together. "I won't argue with you; I'll let you do it to each other." I said. "That's more like it! I can't handle this mongrel wolf!" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha-san, Osuwari!" I said, forcing Inuyasha to plummet into the lake. "I warned you." I said. "Damn it, you tricked me!" Inuyasha said. "Yeah, I tricked you. But who else's to blame? You shouldn't have fought Koga for so long." I said.


	6. Palace Pandemonium!

When we came across a palace, we decided to visit. But it turns out the place was actually a dungeon! "So, we've walked our way into a trap!" I said. "Not quite! Look!" Inuyasha said, pointing to some stairs. "I see them!" I said. I sliced through the demonic blockade and went down the stairs, Inuyasha following suit. When we went down the stairs we were forced to choose between rooms. I chose the right, and Inuyasha chose the left. I didn't want to argue with him, so I made a suggestion. "Let's split up." I said. Inuyasha thought it was a good idea, and he proceeded to the room on the left. I proceeded to the room on the right. Soon, the path in the room I went to was closed off. "I told him to go left!" Inuyasha thought. I was faced with an army of skeletal creatures. "Stalfos! I should've known they'd be here!" I said, unsheathing my sword. "Hey! Hang on! I'll get you out of there!" Inuyasha shouted. "Thank you, Inuyasha-san." I shouted back. I swung my sword at the Stalfos many times, but they all came back for more. "Kagome-san, if you can hear me... LEND ME YOUR SACRED POWER!" I shouted, the golden aura surrounding the blade of my sword once again. After that, I swung my sword, spinning around, enveloping the Stalfos in a golden light. I also became enveloped in the golden light. "Huh? Where am I?" I asked myself. Then I saw Kagome's soul appear before me. "Saint Kagome..." I said. She walked up to me and lightly touched my shoulder. "Do not worry about me anymore..." Kagome's soul said. "I can rest in peace, knowing I can see Inuyasha again." I gasped upon hearing the name "Inuyasha". "Inuyaha-san...? Why him?" I asked Kagome's soul. "We searched across Feudal Japan for the Shikon Jewel Shards, and in the end, I knew which desire I had to make." Kagome's soul said. "But the Shikon-Dama is here. How can it have disappeared?" I asked Kagome. "I cannot explain what happened for certain... But I..." Kagome's soul said. I cried, still sad about her death. "Do not cry. I will always be here for you." Kagome's soul said to me. "Saint Kagome..." I said, repeating that name until I shouted that name out loud, the golden aura surrounding me, and beaconing out of the dungeon! "SAINT KAGOME!" I shouted. Soon the golden aura turned demon black. "Hey, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked me. "Saint Kagome... Why are you leaving us?" I asked myself. "What's going on?" Inuyasha thought. I then pointed my sword at Inuyasha. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked me. I didn't listen. I just swung my sword at him. "If that's the way you want to be..." Inuyasha said, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, unleashing his Wind Scar. I fired a black Sword Beam as a countermeasure. "A black Sword Beam? Could that mean he's...?" Inuyasha thought. The two clashed and, in the end, I hit the wall. I was unconscious for a while, but then after that I groaned. "Where am I?" I asked myself. "Glad to see you're awake!" Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha-san!" I said. I gasped upon realizing what I had done. "Man, I'm such a fool!" I said. "You sure are. You should've headed left!" Inuyasha said. I smiled. "You're right. Let's both head back, and go left this time." I said. And we did. When we reached the chamber, we saw more stairs, leading to only one room. The whole area was a large throne room. "This doesn't seem like much of a dungeon if it has a throne room." Inuyasha said. "You said it." I said. But then, the throne dissipated, and the stairs became a wall. "It's a trap!" I said. "Aren't there traps in a dungeon?" Inuyasha asked me. "Let's not fight each other, and fight the demons that'll be coming our way shortly!" I said. "How is he able to sense the demons? Is it that sword of his?" Inuyasha thought. We obliterated the demons using the Wind Beam, but then a giant one came up from below! I tried the Sword Beam, but it didn't work. Inuyasha tried the Wind Scar, the Adamant Barrage, everything, but even they didn't work. "Not a thing. Damn!" Inuyasha said. "Well, I guess we have one choice left. Wait for that thing to attack, then strike back." I said. "I tried that, and it didn't work." Inuyasha said. "Trust me on this one." I said. The demon prepared an attack. "Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted, redirecting the demon's attack, combined with the Wind Scar. I jumped into the Backlash Wave at that point. "What are you doing? You'll get yourself killed!" Inuyasha said. "I told you to trust me!" I said. The Backlash Wave lunged me towards the demon, and as soon as its energy struck him, I lunged my sword into it. The demon was defeated at last, and a golden shard was obtained. "Another Tri Force shard... And this one is Wisdom." I said. When we got out, we saw Koga, who had two Tri Force Shards of Courage with him. "Well, well. Found some shards, eh, Koga?" I asked Koga. "Tri Force of Courage. I believe they belong to you." Koga said, giving me the shards. That made 2 Wisdom and 3 Courage shards, adding up to 5 Tri Force shards in all. "So, we now have 5 Tri Force Shards. We only have 11 more to go. Inuyasha-san and I might as well get back to searching." I said.


	7. The Devastation of Darkness!

As Inuyasha and I got back to searching, we learned that darkness had flooded Hyrule, and is headed for Feudal Japan. We were running out of time. "We have to hurry!" I said. "If I hadn't known already, I'd say you're right!" Inuyasha said. We searched everywhere, but all we could find were 2 Wisdom Shards, and 1 Courage Shard. Then we saw some demons making off with another Tri Force shard. "Wind Beam!" Inuyasha and I both shouted, combining the power of the Wind Scar and the Sword Beam. The demons disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, leaving the shard behind. "Him again?" Inuyasha asked me. "Yeah. And it's only going to get worse." I said. So we decided to head back to Feudal Japan, to find out we were too late. "Damn! It's the darkness!" Inuyasha said. I fired a Sword Beam, to no avail. Then Inuyasha tried his Wind Scar. Then the flames of the Golden Goddesses appeared once more, and I kneeled down. "Don't tell me you worship those things?" Inuyasha asked me. "Inuyasha-san... I didn't want to act like Saint Kagome, but... Osuwari!" I said, forcing Inuyasha to plunge headfirst into the ground. "Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari, shounen!" I said, forming a crater where Inuyasha lies. "Forgive me. Inuyasha-san was being rude." I said. The flames then spoke to me telepathically, and cast a sacred spell on my sword. "Caliburn's transforming again..." I said. "I wish I could see it, but I can't because I'm laying down right here!" Inuyasha said. Then Inuyasha stood up. "It looks just like Excalibur." Inuyasha said. Then I heard voices. "Raise your sword to the sky, then swing downward." A voice said. I nodded, and did as instructed. A circular Sword Beam appeared from the sword. "A round Sword Beam?" Inuyasha thought. I fired another round Sword Beam at some demons, and it pierced through them.. "Wow." I said. "That is the true power of the Sword Beam." Another voice said. "Use this power as Excalibur." The last of the voices said, then the telepathy stopped. I called this technique the "Piercing Circle", because it pierces through demons, but Inuyasha had other ideas. "Since you got this power from the Goddesses, why not call it the 'Goddess Beam'?" Inuyasha asked me. I agreed, then fired the Goddess Beam at the darkness. Then, the darkness began to take physical form. "A phantom puppet!" I said.


End file.
